Alice
by alice cullen want to be
Summary: Alice's point of view for Twilight. Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own EDWARD! How sad!

Chapter One: Moving

APOV

I was just gazing into the most beautiful man's, or erm.., vampire's, eyes. They were Jasper's. That is when Emmett rushed in with a troubled look on his face. I would not have noticed if Jasper's face hadn't also suddenly gained a mask of trouble also. That meant that Emmett's feelings were deep. Obviously this was one of the visions I didn't see.

My visions were like sparks on firecrackers, always new and exciting. I'm one of the only people who is able to see them! Besides my brother and best friend, Edward, but he can read people's minds.

I can't believe something so urgent and important had just slipped through the cracks like that…

"What's could be so scary as to make Jasper so upset?" Esme asked as she entered the room, that now included all the Cullens except for Rose.

*Sparks!* I see her! I see Rose. She should be coming in 90 seconds. *Sparks!*

Right on the dot, Rose appeared looking ignorant, but I could see a hint of guilt there too. I bet the rest of my family did too. Unfortunately, Emmett already started to become defensive.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have left her. Of course, she wanted to go to the fashion show, even if it was sunny outside. Inst-"

Edward cut him off.

"Stop blaming yourself Em." Edward growled. "She was reckless and foolish, but nobody thought anything of it. Most people thought there was a problem with their eyes. Some even thought it was a new lotion."

He smirked and his eyes shot at Rosalie. You didn't have to have mind reading skills to tell what he was thinking. I too smiled, much to Rosalie's dissatisfaction.

"Well let's just be safe, and anyway we were going to have to leave soon, why not now?" Carlisle reasoned. "I mean Rose and Emmett are out of school anyway, and Jazz, Alice, and Edward are passing for seniors. Esme, You and I are passing for 34."

*Sparks!* Rose, Em, Jazz, Eddie, and I were walking at human pace,(sigh), to a small building with a sign in front that said "F-o-r-something-s High School administrative office." I couldn't see the fourth letter. It was fogged up. *Sparks!*

"Forks High School, good thing they have rainy days so often, Forks has an event named 'Rainfest'."

"I actually was going to bring that up." Edward stated. He was no doubt looking in my mind.

"Good job stealing my thunder," I thought jokingly. I need to get him a hobby. It was said he was researching back-up plans.

"It's settled then," Carlisle exclaimed. "We'll go on Monday."

It has been about two years since we moved to Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest cities in the United States. Edward said something about being here before, and that there might be werewolves. We have not seen any mutts yet, so maybe they left. Our house is in the woods near downtown Forks. It was nice to be outside on a daily basis, with only a few occasional sunny days.

Our school was same as always, boring but with a sense of danger. Jasper isn't used to surviving on animal blood instead of humans. He had a bad history with humans, and it was a fight for him every day. I'm really worried about him.

"Is Jasper okay?" I thought desperately to Edward. Edward slowly looked at the wall from left to right to left. That was his way of saying no without people noticing. We always have secret conversations like this.

"He makes it through the day, right". Edward shot a maybe smirk at the table at that.

*Sparks!* Jasper was about to suck the life out of Madi Gagliardi. *Sparks!*

Edward gripped his hand around the table nervously and it left an imprint of his fingers on it. He quickly smoothed it so it would look normal.

"It helps to think of them as people," I said as calmly as possible. "For instance, she is Madi. Madi is the co-captain of the drama club along with Jen Michel. She lives in town and owns the Big Apple Bagel Shop."

Jasper calmed down a little bit.

"See! Doesn't it help?" I exclaimed.

I glanced at the clock. 11:55.

"I gotta go if I wanna make it to trig walking at human speed," I grunted.

Rosalie agreed, hugged Emmett, and told him to take care of jasper. I became even more worried about Jasper as we walked to our lockers. The new girl's stuff now occupied the locker, because she was now fumbling through it looking for something.

I grabbed my textbook and hurried to get to trig. In trig I calmly went to sit with rose at our table. Class, like always was a complete drag. I raised my hand to name the triangle on the board, but the teacher never called on me. It was obvious that I knew the answer and the teacher probably wanted to give a learning experience to someone else. I slumped into my chair as Rose had been doing the whole class, and waited for class to end.

*Sparks!* I see the new girl and me. Wait, she's a vampire. She has her arm wrapped around my waist, we're best friends! *Sparks!*

I have to be friends with her. I want to know her name. I want that friendship. I'll meet with her after school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My recent determinations were canceled when we found Edward's Volvo missing from the school lot. "Perfect!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Now I have to run home in these shoes!" She pointed to her silver platform shoes, highly unpractical for anything. "We have bigger things to worry about." Emmett shouted. "Eddie is gone."

Sparks! I had bigger things to worry about and canceled the vision.

We went to the hospital where we were going to tell Carlisle. Surprising, Edward's car was in the parking lot, but we couldn't find his scent. Inside the hospital, Carlisle was sitting in his desk with his head on the table covered by his heads. He raised his head and sat up straight. "Edward's gone to Alaska to live with the Denali." He paused painfully then harshly continued. "He might not be back for a decade or two. I don't know how I'm going to break this to Esme." If we could cry I'm sure we would have flood this room by now.

After a while someone finally spoke his thoughts. "Why did he go?" Rosalie breathed. I too wanted to know. I should know this. Carlisle told us that he found his blood singer, Bella, and he need time to think or for her to leave, Carlisle couldn't tell from his expression. "Alice, honey, why didn't you see this?" Jasper asked talking for the first time in this tense situation. I didn't know. "Wait, I think I canceled it." I said embarrassed and mad at myself. "I was scared about Edward that I didn't care about any thing." I defended then frowned. "Isabella Swan, I knew she would be trouble. I just knew it." Carlisle told us it was the new girl, the girl I wanted to be friends with.

I we all walked home even though Carlisle told us we could take his car. Nobody wanted to be the first ones home to Esme. I was kind of bored so I swept into my visions.

Sparks! Bella was sitting at what I presume was Edward and her table alone. That was all the future I could squeeze out of her. Edward didn't have a future. It was probably because Edward left with no hope of going back, except when Bella was gone. Tomorrow's lunch is corn on the cob and meat pockets, like I need to know that. I slipped out of my vision trance. Sparks!

We were close to our drive so we slowed to human speed. Carlisle had returned so we speed up again. On the porch was Esme crying with no tears. It was obvious that Carlisle had told her. "He'll come back." Carlisle soothed, but it looked like he was trying to soothe himself too.

Here I am, in Rose's car, knowing Edward wasn't in Emmett's Jeep. It'sinking feeling knowing your best friend isn't there. I unknowingly slipped into a vision.

Sparks! I was looking at Edward from Tanya's eyes. Ew! I still liked seeing Edward at all, even though ridiculous long eyelashes. "Edward, you aren't usually this down, you should go back to your family." Tanya stated rather reluctantly. Well I don't know what he was going to answer, but at least I know that skank has her mind set on asking him. Sparks!

I awakened from my state, with everyone except Jasper gone. Once I shake my head to awake me from my vision, Jasper held out his hand in response. We walked hand-in-hand to our class, French. I spoke French better than my teacher, but then again I had a century to learn.

"Bon jour how was your morning?" I asked my teacher. "Bon, I'm happy to see you today." She replied. I casually made my way to my desk at the front of the room. Jasper surrounded me in love, from his desk three rows over using his power. I smiled at him lovingly then turned my head to the front of the room. Jasper kept his love circle around me the whole period. I blushed frequently on how loving my Jazzy was to me.

The whole school day dragged on, as did the days. It was about 3 days since Edward left. It wasn't like him to run away, especially from a human. He was coming back. That isn't a vision. It was a statement. My instincts told me more about this issue. He was coming home soon.


End file.
